Finding the Sun
by PantlessNinja
Summary: Tidus finds a small girl, she seems nice and doesn't talk much, but how does Auron know her? This is PG-13 might be R, I really don't know, is a FFX,FFVII, Kingdom Hearts crossover .
1. Default Chapter

Finding the Sun

This is my first Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts crossover, but I hope that with a little help from HELPFUL readers and my trusty muse and strategy guide, it should go over well. . What am I saying, this story is going to suck, read if you want to. Umm, don't know what genre it is, but it's and alternate universe, crossover with OC -gasp- but they WILL NOT be so cute and cause a character to fall instantly into a stupidly planned and executed romance, that comes later. . I don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts, if I did, they would all be rated M. What I do own is Kaori, Raiden, Selene, and all of the Tsuis.

Now, in this story certain characters will be talking in a language that I mad up and use myself, don't like it, tough nuts, I'm going to use it. And if any words sound I use in the language mean something in another and offends anyone, I'm sorry, I didn't plan any of it. To get most of the words, I just mix up letters from other words. I apologize again if anyone is offended in the future.

Now, If I seem rude or anything, bite me, I'm bleeding. I am also looking for a beta reader for this sad excuse of a fic, if anyone is interested, please, tell me. ONTO THE STORY!!!!

Finding the Sun 

Tidus ran to catch up with the group after they left him to oversleep at the inn. His foot got caught on a tree root and he fell face first into the mud. Wiping it off his face, he stood up and heard a scream and the roar of a fiend. He ran towards the noise and stopped as he saw a chimera looming over a little girl clutching something. She was soaked in blood and seemed dazed. The chimera leant down to attack but Tidus charged at it, it burst into pyreflies as his sword connected. He knelt down next to the girl and saw she was clutching two heads. Before he could say anything, she ran over to where the chimera used to be, she picked up a few things off the ground and broke into hiccupping sobs. Tidus carefully walked over to her and crouched down. She was clutching a small leather pouch and two glittering silver rings.

She gasped and looked up at an invisible something. Tidus's eyes widened as he made out the outline of two people, a pyrefly hovering where each of their hearts should have been. Both of them crouched down and hugged her, tears falling down her face. What looked like a woman kissed her cheek and the blood smudged. The man opened his mouth and said something but instead of words, the low chiming of a bell came out. The girl looked shocked and said something back but it was in a language Tidus had never heard before. Both people nodded and the girl held a beaded necklace. It flared into a clean white glow. She said something two beads flickered and went out. The two people whirled together and once Tidus could see, the girl was clutching a silver fox doll with two tails. She grinned and pet it before falling back. Tidus lurched to life and caught her. He noticed she was unconscious. He walked past the two decapitated heads and saw their strewn body parts.

As Tidus walked trying find the group, he thought what happened back at the camp, and who the little girl was and the two people. 'They were probably her parents, so that means she's an orphan now. So, what am I going to do with her?' He thought really trying to think of what to do. He was extremely grateful that he didn't run into any fiends on the way to the next in.

"Ahh, Tidus, hello! Lady Yuna and the others checked in, they are out looking for you, they said they would return at sundown." Rin said smiling lightly. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Tidus nodded and was directed to the last room at the end of the hall. He walked over to the bed and carefully set the girl down. Going to the water pitcher, he wetted a towel and lightly dabbed the blood off of her face. The water trickled into her hair and washed some of the blood away, her hair was silver. "Never seen hair that color before." He muttered in awe. He cleaned as much of her hair as he could. He sat back and looked at her, she had a few minor burns, a cut that went across her forehead, she was barefoot, wearing a long sleeved dress that was dyed red with blood. She clutched the doll, had two necklaces, the white beaded one, he noted that two of the beads were black and the leather one with the pouch on the end. She had a slightly chubby face and extremely long braided silver hair that went to her ankles when she was standing. She looked like she was around five but he wasn't sure. He yawned and his eyelids drooped. He fell asleep with his head and arms on the pillow.

He woke up to someone knocking on the door. "Tidus?" Came Yuna's concerned voice. Tidus scrambled up and made sure the girl was still asleep and opened the door a crack. "Yes?" He asked yawning, Yuna smiled , "We were worried, I was just coming to see if you're alright." He yawned again and smiled, "I'm fine, really tired but fine." He finished yawning. She nodded, "Well, I'll let you rest and come and get you in the morning, good night." Yuna said walking to her room. Tidus closed the door and pulled the extra bedding Rin brought and laid it out next to the bed. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. He woke up not to long before sunrise with the little girl asleep on top of him, She was crying and trying to get closer to him. Tidus put his arms around her and softly stroked her hair. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms when the first ray of sunlight broke over the window. He realized how small she was, e could cross his arms and she could perch there.

"Tidus, are you awake?" Yuna asked knocking on the door. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." He called, carefully sitting up, he set the girl n the bed again and left quietly. He walked out to the lobby, "What's up?" He asked seeing everyone looking grim. "We're staying for a few days, Rikku was stung by some fiend and nothings working. So, we'll be staying for a while." Yuna said tearing up. "It's all right, I'm sure we just have to wait for the poison to run it's course." Tidus said putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going back to bed." Lulu said going to the first door in the hall. Everyone went to his or her rooms. When Tidus entered his, he found the little girl was awake and trying to brush her hair but she couldn't reach. Tidus gently pulled the hair tie out. The girl turned around at smiled at him. She winced and whimpered as she tried to reach her back. She turned around again and held out the hairbrush. "Me?" Tidus asked pointing to himself. The girl giggled and nodded. He sighed and took the hairbrush from her and she turned back around. Tidus gently started pulling the braid out. Once he finished, he started at the bottom and worked out all the knots at the bottom and worked his way up. After an hour, the hairbrush was going through her hair smoothly. Tidus was now glad that there were two girls who made it their duty to teach everyone how to braid. He carefully separated her hair into the sections and set to work braiding. After a half hour, he put the hair tie in, the girl squealed and hugged him, being successful in knocking him to the floor. He hugged her and she hopped off of him and walked over to the pitcher and wetted the same towel he used and cleaned her arms and legs and the patches of blood off of the fox.

She sat down on the bed and watched him as he cleaned his sword. He looked up, saw her staring and decided to try something. He pointed to himself and said "Ti-dus." Carefully pronouncing his name. The girl looked puzzled for a minute, then pointed at him and stuttered his name. He smiled and nodded. The girl beamed and pointed at herself "Ka-or-ri" She said carefully. Tidus pointed at her, "Kaori." She giggled and nodded. Well at least she knew his name and he knew hers, that was a start. He set to work on polishing the sword. Kaori hopped off of the bed and walked over to look at his sword. She looked deep in thought, then said something in that language and walked over to the bed and picked up the fox. She nudged it and said something to it. The bell on it's collar tinkled and she got off the bed again and brought the fox over and held it so it's lifeless gold eyes could see the sword. The bell tinkled again and she nodded to it. She set the fox down and spun to face him, "Tidus." She said carefully and covered her eyes with her hands then pointed at him. He didn't move at all so she picked at his hands and tried to move them. She couldn't due to her size. Finally taking the hint, Tidus covered his eyes with his hands and Kaori sighed in relief and clicked something. He felt the sword lift off his lap, only to hear something like Kaori dropping the sword. "Tidus." Kaori said pleadingly, he uncovered his eyes to see her laboring to hold a pure silver sword with a fox with glittering gold eyes crawling down the blade and a black dragon with ruby eyes on the other side. Tidus took it carefully from her, it was incredibly light but he knew it would be deadly.

"Wow Kaori, who's is this?" He breathed out in awe. She looked extremely thoughtful, then opened her mouth, closed it and coughed. She tried again, "It was Raiden's, it's now Tidus's." She said her English was a little shaky but understandable. Tidus gasped and crouched down next to her. It appeared she down next to her. It appeared she could understand fairly well. "You're giving me this?" She nodded, "Who's Raiden?" He asked softly, she broke into sobs and clutched his chest and cried. "Dead, Raiden and Selene dead." 'They must have been the two people she was with.' He thought sadly, rubbing her back. She hugged him as best as she could.

Well, that was a touching end to a touching start huh? Well at least I hope it was . Well, how did you all like it, it's a little short, I mean I only typed this out for what an hour? Yeah so, when I get enough time and reviews I'll update. . Please review!!


	2. Enter the Micheal

Finding The Sun 

Wow, I never thought I would be updating this, I mean, writers block hit me worse than the one that made me stop writing Sano's Bet. But due to morale support from friends and threatens of joining people in the farplane. –cough cough-

**Sirius – **Well, hello to you too! Feel free to use the name Raiden, I stole it from a friend, named Raiden . Oooo, I'm in the story even though I'm the only one who followed the directions? They were rather difficult to follow -.-U or is my brain telling me it's wrong. So was I wrong about guessing it was Iruka? I'm confused! . How much do I like Iruka, I luff him severely, I made my own Iruka plushie, I prefer him over Kakashi but it's easier to write an oc pairing with Kakashi. Woo! I get a cookie –munches said cookie.- yummy chocolate chip. I'm updating! I'm updating! I'd rather meet Auron in the farplane . He's so smexy! -cough cough- That was one looong reply to a reviewer

**Hyuuga Sakura – **Sorry, I haven't updated in a looong time but I'm doing it now! I'm proud of myself.

Well, thanks to the writer's block, I can only use what I have in my notebook, oh well, that's what? 70 pages? I promise quicker updates! Don't shoot me with mary sue!

Finding the Sun

"Kaori speak English?" Tidus asked softly, Kaori pulled back slightly and nodded. "Could speak well, English forbidden, hard remembering." She said fumbling. "Where are you from?" He asked carefully. Kaori walked over to the bed and made herself comfortable before she said anything. "From the Homeland in ahh, land opposite Spira." Kaori said carefully, face screwed up in concentration. "A whole different land!" Tidus gasped sitting across from her on the bed shocked. "Yesh, we hardly have sun there but are much like people of Spira. We have a ballgame, summoners. mages, fighters, and pilgrimages." Kaori said warmly. Tidus was very happy that she was opening up so well and warmly. " What's it like?" He asked in general, "It's beautiful!" Kaori said breathlessly. "The skies are a soft navy blue most of the time, the moon shines beautifully, the waters are always calm, the moon lilies are gorgeous, the houses are crafted in white marble, so are the roads. The temples are breathtaking, figures carved in white marble decorated in silver, and the prayer rooms, and oh! The ummm, you call them aeons here I think are so beautiful and serene and oohhhh, you just have to see it!" Kaori said frustrated that she couldn't paint a better picture for him, but her eyes sparkled with memories.

"Does everyone have silver hair and eyes?" Tidus asked excitedly, Kaori looked up at him with her large silver eyes and Tidus realized they were pure silver with no pupils. "Umm special family, royalty have silver hair everyone else has white hair and they can have any color of eyes, green and blue are the most common. I was unusual, I'm extremely rare, no one since Lady Serenity has had pure silver eyes ((Hint hint…)) and she was ummm, 236 tides ago." She said trying to find the right number. "Tides?" Tidus asked confused, Kaori paused, "Tides are like generations." She said quickly. "You have silver hair, so are you royalty?" Tidus asked looking at her hair, Kaori's face fell and she looked down. "That's the thing, I'm ten flows, years old, but I don't know, there are giant gaps in my memory. I remember going to temple when I was four, then I was six, and then I was here with Selene and Raiden, then yesterday. Them wanting me to tell me something, then there was here was rustling and stuff, Raiden went out to look and then being in your arms." Kaori finished frustrated, "So were Selene and Raiden your parents?" Tidus asked softly. "I don't know." Kaori said sniffling. Tidus moved over and pulled her into his lap, he hugged her and started rubbing circles on her back. Tidus leaned against the corner of the room cradling her, he fell asleep awhile after Kaori did.

Tidus dreamed he was walking through a field at night. A small silver fox walked forward and sat in front of him. "Sit down, I have a lot to talk to you about, this might take awhile." The fox said but it's voice was the ringing of a bell and Tidus understood it clearly and sat down. "Who are you?" He asked, the fox grinned. "My real name doesn't matter to you but you may call me Micheal." The fox, Micheal, said aloof. "Now as Kaori told you, the gaps in her memory are quite real, unfortunate, and large. Though Tsui, the land she told you about is real, each family in Tsui have a different talent and the talents show up in all Tsui's in their tenth flows. As Kaori just turned ten, she will start to show unusual talents, like talking to you wordlessly. ((-cough cough-)) and all I can say is DO NOT under any circumstances desert her. With her developing talents gone from Spira and leaving her defenseless, many people would want to use and corrupt her and that MUST NOT happen. For Raiden, Selene, Kaori, and the others came to Spira to find the sun." Tidus was confused,

"Talking wordlessly? The sun?" Micheal nodded, "As there is Tsui people of the moon, certain people in Spira have the heritage of the sun. The sun left the people of Tsui when Lady Serenity was made mother of the moon. Just as the real moon, the tsuis' need the descendant of the sun to give them light and guidance." The fox sighed and shook himself before sitting again. "Most in Spira don't know the truth about Tsui or even know it exists. The sun provides light, guidance, warmth, and heart. The moon provides that too but it's a pale imitation of the sun. Though, the moon is the symbol of darkness, distraction, cold, and emptiness. Why am I telling you this? During your pilgrimage along to help your summoner, you will be helping Kaori and the spirits of the lost by keeping her along. The main reason I'm telling you is during the road to the unfortunate end, it is up to you where it ends for Kaori and yourself, to help Kaori will mean going to Tsui and facing more trials, or you can end it once your summoner finishes and have Kaori leave and never be able to see her. The choice is yours, I'll be waiting." Micheal said standing up and turning to leave. "And what if I've made my decision?" Tidus asked softly, Micheal scoffed and shook his head. "I knew it, so Tidus Of Zanarkand, what is you decision?" "I'll take her to Tsui." Tidus said confidently. "Good choice, when you wake up, you will find a bell in your hand, if you truly accept, you will give Kaori your old necklace and wear the bell. If you ring it before sleep, you will be called here to talk to me and I will answer all your questions as best as I can." Micheal said leaving.

Tidus woke up with a gasp, Kaori's fists balled up and shaking him. "Yay! You're up!" She squealed hugging him. Tidus hugged her and noticed he was clutching a chain in his hand. He pulled back a little and saw it was a fox clutching a bell. He gently took off his necklace and put Micheal's bell on. "Here Kaori." He said holding out his necklace for her. She took it and looked up at him puzzled. "Here." He said chuckling, taking the necklace from her, he fastened it around her neck. She talked him and started squealing something he couldn't decipher. Looking down, Tidus saw how pale she was, her skin was white compared to his.

"Tidus. It's Yuna, the venom seems to have gone through Rikku's system, so we'll be leaving tomorrow." "Okay." Tidus hollered and Kaori giggled. "What?" Kaori giggled again, "You're squishy." She poked him in the stomach. "Heeey! That wasn't fair!" Tidus growled and started tickling her. "No. . .fair!" She gasped on the floor. "Ohhh, now my hair's messed up." She pouted trying to pat down her mussed up hair. Tidus picked up her hairbrush from the bedside table, he shifted to a better spot on the bed. "Hop up, I'll redo it." She jumped up and scrambled on the bed, sighing, Tidus started going through her hair, working on the knots gently.

"I think I'm going to introduce you to my friends at dinner." "Cool" "I'm not sure how they'll react, everyone can fight and pull their weight in one way or another. I'm not sure they'd like a girl that can't fight coming along." "That's not true, I can fight and defend myself, I wasn't along on Selene's trip because I knew her, I'm quite useful, I have herbs, I know injuries, I know fiends, I have strange memories the pop up, but I'm not useless or worthless." Tidus put the tie in and smiled. "That's good to know, I would've hated to leave my friends." He levered himself up and dropped down next to Kaori. "You. . . would have left your friends for me?" She asked softly. Tidus put an arm around her shoulders, "Yes, I would have left my friends for you, I get the feeling I annoy more than I help." She giggled and hugged him. "I'm glad I gave you your present." "Presents?" Tidus looked at her blankly. "Yeah, presents, like your sword." She said smiling at him and her face fell as she looked at the two silver rings in her hands. She mumbled something before sighing. "You're introducing me right?"

Well, that's it for now, I'm sorry at how short it is but I'm typing this on the laptop, then meh brother who's going to college took it so I couldn't update at all but I am now!

Now, I'm writing a fiction a Naruto FFX crossover fic, my favorite type. So, Auron was a ninja, but sin attacked and took him to Spira, much like Tidus, but he wasn't alone, Sin took Kame and Odin with Auron. Leaving Auron's girlfriend and Kame's fiancée behind in Konoha. Lyke le gasp that is so pathetic . I'm sorry for all it's crappiness. I do have an opening to be in Konoha if any of you non-existant readers want to. . . Tell me jyour name, your gender, any character you want to be paired with, Auron, Iruka, and Kakashi are taken . I'll pick through all of you, if anyone even reads this -.- I've got to stop putting myself down.


End file.
